In certain low permeability formations, such as shale, hydraulic fracturing stimulation is necessary to effectively produce fluids from the formation. A hydraulic fracturing stimulation in shale and similar formations not only forms primary fractures in the near field around the well bore, but also forms induced, dendritic fractures in the far field extending from the primary fractures. These induced, dendritic fractures are generally formed at the tip and edges of the primary fractures, and extend outwardly in a branching tree like manner from the primary fractures.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.